poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusty Wins The Race/Ending
How the scene for Dusty winning the race and the whole ending goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. (The screen then shows Colin.) Colin Cowling: With another win for Ripslinger seeming inevitable... (notices Dusty and his friends) Wait a second, it's Dusty Crophopper! And The Auto Train and Pony Team behind him! Thomas: The finish line! Twilight Sparkle: We're catching up! (The camera then shows Dottie, Chug and Sparky in the crowd for a second.) Dottie: Yes! Sparky: Go! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: We can do this! (They all head towards the finish line at a fast speed, while Ripslinger does not know that they are behind him. The camera then shows the shadows of our heroes as they catch up with Ripslinger's shadow, then it shows Dottie, Chug, Sparky and the rest of the crowd with nervous faces, then close-ups of our heroes' eyes.) Brent Musburger: And here they come, down the stretch. It's going to be close, it's anyone's race. Ripslinger: All right, get my good side, fellas! (turns to his side to get pictures from the press, and slows down) Thomas: Now, everyone! (Our heroes are then about to overtake Ripslinger, then it goes in slow motion. The camera then shows the press taking pictures, then it shows our heroes getting past Ripslinger, then Dottie, Chug, Sparky and the rest of the crowd then grin. The motion goes back to normal as Ripslinger then notices our heroes in front of him.) Ripslinger: WHAT?! Dusty Crophopper: Yes!!!! (Dusty crosses the finish line, and gets followed by the Tri-Crusader and the rest of our heroes.) Brent Musburger: They've done it! They've done it!! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: WE WON! Ripslinger: CROPHOPPER!! Nooooooo!! (crashes into some portable toilets) Car: What? (shields himself from a slop of oil with his book) (Then the screen shows the crowd cheering, then it shows four cameras on the screen showing the people from different parts of the world cheering on our heroes' win.) Colin Cowling: From last to first. From obscurity to immortality, the racing world will never forget this day. Brent Musburger: For the first time, a crop duster, engines, ponies, a rattlesnake, zebra, human girl, and pets have won the Wings Around the Globe Rally! (Our heroes then land on the runway. And come to a stop and all our heroes hop out of their planes) Applejack: Yee-haw!!! We did it! Mako: We won the race and helped Dusty win, too! Pets (Cheering) J.J.: We won!!! Pinkie Pie: Here come the other planes! (The camera then shows all of the other racers crossing the finish line and landing on the runway.) El Chupacabra: Yes, Dusty!! Ha-ha! (whoops) Rochelle: Magnifique, Dusty! Bulldog: Ha-ha! You really kicked his bottom, lad! Ishani: (giggles) (The crowd, including Dottie, Chug, Sparky and the racers, then surround Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes.) Chug: All right. Yeah! Now that's how to pass! Dottie: You did it! Dusty Crophopper: I couldn't have done it without you, Dottie. Dottie: Yeah, I know. Dusty Crophopper: Hey, buddy, great tip about Ripslinger leaning to the cameras. Thanks, Chug. Chug: Hey, anything for my pal. Ishani: Well done, Dusty. The world has a new champion. And so do I. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Ishani. For everything. Franz: Herr Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: Franz? Franz: Hoorah! Dusty Crophopper: What are you doing here? Franz: We came to watch you and your friends win the race. You are an inspiration to all of us. Dusty Crophopper: "All of us"? Fluttershy: Who "all of us", Franz? Franz: Yeah. All of us who want to do more than just what we were built for. (The crowd then cheers.) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Thanks, guys! Thomas: Hey, Twilight, I wonder if Princess Celestia has been watching us the entire time with Dusty. Princess Celestia: That was the best race ever! Princess Luna: I couldn't agree more! All: Princess Celestia? Princess Luna? Stephen: What are you two doing here? Princess Celestia: Congratulations, Dusty. We knew you could do it. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, I don't understand, Princess Celestia. What did I do? Princess Celestia: You have finally faced your fear of heights and have been free from it forever. Dusty Crophopper: How do you know that? Princess Celestia: I told Thomas and Twilight before they came to Propwash Junction that you needed to have some more friends who will support you and help you through tough times, nothing more. You see, not only that I assign them to come to your hometown to spend their summer vacation there, I also assign them to make friends with you. . I saw the signs of your fear of heights while you were in your hometown and during the Wings Around the Globe, and I knew that you had the magic inside to conquer it, but you could not unleash your newfound bravery until you let true friendship into your heart. Princess Luna: And you've shown you are indeed extremely loyal to them by flying in and saving the lives of these 3 young fillies. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo: (in unison) Hooray for champion and hero, Dusty Crophopper!! Thomas: Three more cheers for Dusty Crophopper, the bravest plane of us all! Everyone else in the team: Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! (with the final cheer, all of the engines blow their whistles and blast their horns) Dusty Crophopper: (tearing up with tears of joy) Thanks, Thomas and Twilight and all of you. For everything. Twilight Sparkle: (putting her hoof on his left-wing) Hey, Dusty, I always say, friendship is magic. Russell Ferguson: (to Dusty) And I suppose everyone like you has fears to conquer. Sunil Nevla: But soon, you can face them! :Ling ::You started out scared, held it inside ::What would it take, would it be all right? ::A bundle of nerves that you just can't let go :Minka ::Everything is up in your head ::Look to your back, see who's there instead ::And you find that you are not alone :All ::Oh ah-ah-ha oh ::Oh ah-ah-ha oh ::Oh ah-ah-ha oh ::Oh ah-ah-ha oh :Pepper ::Laugh it all up start having fun ::Nothing's gone wrong that can't be undone ::Be a big goof 'cause you know we are too :Vinnie ::Fall on your face, then get up and dance ::Nothing to lose if you're taking a chance :All ::When your friends are right there with you :Zoe ::'Cause you can do :All ::Anything that you set your mind to ::No matter if it seems so hard ::Friends are near, here to go through it too ::You won't have to look too far :Zoe ::You can do :All ::Anything that you set your mind to ::No matter if it seems so hard ::Friends are near, here to go through it too ::You won't have to look too ::Won't have to look too far :Zoe: (to Dusty) Let me give you a tip. Wings back, point your prop. Chin up! And work it! Show 'em what you've got! Oh! You're hot, baby! :Zoe ::Encouraging nod, a little advice ::Think about it once, but you don't think twice ::You got what it takes, now just let it shine! :Sunil ::You've come a long way ::You're finally here ::Show 'em what you've got, 'cause there's nothing to fear :Actually, there's a lot to fear, but I think that's just me. I really am afraid of everything. :Zoe ::'Cause you can do :All ::Anything that you set your mind to ::No matter if it seems so hard ::Friends are near, here to go through it too ::You won't have to look too far :Zoe ::You can do :All ::Anything that you set your mind to ::No matter if it seems so hard ::Friends are near, here to go through it too ::You won't have to look too ::Won't have to look too far Dusty Crophopper: Aw, thanks so much for that song, Zoe, Penny Ling, Pepper, Sunil, Vinnie, Minka, and Russell. I'll remember that when I have another fear to conquer from now on. Blythe Baxter: That's true friendship for you. Percy: Wait a minute. Where's Ripslinger? Pinkie Pie: (points) He's over there. Spike: (laughing) Look at him! (The camera then shows Ripslinger covered in oil as he is put onto a truck's flatbed.) Roper: Whoo-wee! Ripstinker! Yeah, that's your name. That's some supersonic sewer sauce. Man, I thought Vita-stink-a-bunch was bad. That's got nothing on you. Ooh! You're just nasty. Nastilicious. (The truck then leaves.) You need to go home and wash up. Twice! (chuckles) Whoa! (Everyone laughs. Then, something taps Rainbow's shoulder.) Rainbow Dash: gasp Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Spitfire: Well done, Rainbow Dash! Gordon: Spitfire? Soarin? Spitfire: That's right! Dusty Crophopper: So, you must be the Wonderbolts. My friend Rainbow Dash told me all about you guys. Spitfire: Yes, Dusty Crophopper. We've been watching you and the team's flying victory in the race. So, we came all this way to congratulate you on your victory. And to meet the Purple Comet in person. J.J.: That's me, but everyone just calls me J.J. Spitfire: It's nice to finally meet you, J.J. Also, I got something for you, Rainbow Dash, as a congrats present for winning the Wings Around the Globe Rally. (Spitfire gives Rainbow a Wonderbolts pin.) Rainbow Dash: Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Male voice: Well, nephew. I see you and your friends have succeeded in the race. T.C.: Uncle? (A brown Steam Trolley pulls up.) Marshall P.F.: Hey! T.C.: Uncle! It's you! Pinkie Pie: Who is that? T.C.: Guys. This is my uncle, Marshall Piper Fifer. Marshall P.F.: Hello there! Thomas: Pleased to meet you. Scootaloo: Hey, Look! He's towing Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in their broken plane! (Marshall P.F. tows the broken-up Silver Diamond onto a low loader with a dirty looking Diamond Tiara (with dirt on her face, her mane tattered and frayed, and has a cloth wrapped on her arm that was shot) and dirty looking Silver Spoon. (with her braid completely undone, leaving her own mane frayed up, her necklace is broken and missing a few pearls, while her glasses in no better condition. With the left lens completely shattered and the right lens cracked, with the frame bent out of shape.) Willy: Why are you towing them, Marshall? Marshall P.F.: These two are under arrest for illegal use of nitrous oxide. This substance was found in the remains of their plane's fuel tank. Mako: NITROUS OXIDE?! Mucker: Well, that explains how they could keep up with Ripslinger. Marshall P.F.: The use of nitrous oxide in a plane without proper licensing is illegal in the US. Russell Ferguson: (walks over to the Marshall) Well Marshall, while we're on the subject of felonies. I must share with you, (indicating Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon) that those 2, along with Ripslinger, Ned, and Zed have been cheating in this entire race! They've been trying to prevent us and Dusty from winning the race. Earlier, they bribed Ishani to lead us on a collision course that nearly got us killed, then they took out Dusty's antennae, and our navigation over the Pacific Ocean leg, leading us to almost run out of fuel! Which is why we didn't complete the leg to Mexico in the first place. Edward: And, they tried to shoot down the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Marshall. Apple Bloom: Diamond Tiara also blackmailed us ta' write gossip on our school newspaper! Scootaloo: And we have proof! (hands Marshall P.F. the folder with the blackmail photos, and Peter Sam shows the Marshall the tape recording) Marshall P.F.: Hmm, illegal use of nitrous oxide, cheating in a race; by bribery and sabotage, and attempt of murder. Gossip writing on newspaper, and blackmail! Boy, you 2 are in a heap of trouble! Diamond Tiara: I can't believe we're getting arrested! Silver Spoon: Me too! Diamond Tiara: This isn't the end of it, blank flanks! I'll be back! No one outsmarts or shoots Diamond Dazzle Tiara and gets away with it!! I'll get you for this! And those narrow gauge engines, tiny animals, and Baxter! And you too, Dusty Crop Lo... Dusty Crophopper: (annoyed with Diamond's useless threats flings a bit sludge that Ripslinger was covered in at Diamond Tiara, which splats in her face) Diamond Tiara: ...ser.. Eww! Duncan: Nice one, Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: No problem, Duncan. Besides, somebody had to shut her up. Pepper Clark: Yeah! You got her really good, Dustmeister! Now Diamond's the stinky one here! onto her back, laughing Marshall P.F.: Not to worry, crusaders. These 2 won't be bothering you for a long time. (whistles as he then starts to leave) Let's go. I hope you 2 will enjoy stripes. (After the Marshall leaves, the Crusaders walk up to Dusty) Apple Bloom: Thanks fer' takin' on the Silver Diamond, Dusty. Sweetie Belle: You saved our lives! Scootaloo: We couldn't have defeated those 2 without you, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Hey, no problem, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. After all, that's what friends are for. And you three are my number one best friends! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: We are? Apple Bloom: Well then, we might as well consider you a supporter of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and now we ain't gonna be bullied fer' a long time. Scootaloo: Because those 2 jerks are going to prison! Sweetie Belle: FREE FROM BULLYING AT LAST!!! Scootaloo: to Duncan Hey, Duncan. Thanks for not giving up on me. And giving me my confidence back, just like how we helped Dusty got his confidence back earlier. Duncan: Not a prob, Scoot. Anything for my best friend. Scootaloo: That's right, bro. Duncan: What did you call me? Scootaloo: You did say you consider me a sister you never had, right? So I might as well consider my brother I never had. Duncan: Okay then, sis. Zoe Trent: I still can't believe those 2 fillies would stoop to cheating just to win a race! Penny Ling: I'' can't believe they ''actually tried to shoot down the Crusaders! Minka Mark: At least, they're getting what they deserve. A while in the pokee! Vinnie Terrio: And I don't think their plane will be flying for a while either. Russell Ferguson: Well, it just goes to show, you can't win a race by cheating. Sunil Nevla: Or by shooting someone down. Blythe Baxter: And you know, if my dad and Mrs. Twombly were here, they'd so proud of me and you pets too. Thomas: Oh, Dusty. We gave this some good thought and we decided.... Twilight Sparkle: We wanna make you an honorary member of our team. Dusty Crophopper: Really? Percy: Oh yes, we could use a courageous, daring, loyal, honest, kind-hearted, selfless, joyful plane like you on the team. Skarleoy: So, what do you say? Dusty Crophopper: (thinks for a minute) Yes! I accept this offer! Car: Who's that guy? (Skipper Riley then appears flying in the air.) James: Look! It's Skipper! (Skipper Riley then lands on the runway.) Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Skip. Thomas 1st, Twilight Sparkle 2nd: Yes, thanks, Skipper. Skipper Riley: Don't thank me. I learned a lot more from you three and the rest of your friends than you ever learned from me. Princess Celestia: Of course, you did. You too even let the true magic of friendship into your heart, Skipper. Princess Luna: Bravery, honesty, kindness, and gentleness too. Spitfire: A fine piece of work, Skipper. Official: Here's the trophy for you. the team the trophy for the race Scootaloo: WE DID IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!! (Everyone then cheers. Then the screen shows the Flysenhower, which Skipper, Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others were coming up on the aircraft elevator. A re-recorded version of Anchors Aweigh plays.) Pitty: Attention on deck! Victory! Everyone else: VICTORY! (All of the Jolly Wrenches move their hands, wings, and forks up to their heads.) Skipper Riley: It's an honor to be here! (moves his wing to his head) Pitty #2: Hook them up! (The screen then shows Dusty, Skipper, Thomas, Twilight, and the rest of our heroes, all in their racing planes, being hooked up to take off.) Dusty Crophopper: You ready, wingman? Skipper Riley: Roger that. Dusty Crophopper: (to Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes) You ready, my special B.F.F.s? All: Roger that! Bravo: An honorary Jolly Wrench. How's that feel, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: It feels great! Blythe Baxter: We are so very honored to be honorary Jolly Wrenches, too. Echo: (laughs) Back in the saddle again, eh, Skipper? Skipper Riley: Well, they didn't have these fancy toys the last time I did this. Dusty Crophopper: Nothing to it! They hook you up, you nod to the shooter over there, and hang on! (Dusty, Skipper, Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes then take off.) J.J.: WOOOOOOOO!!!!! Skipper Riley: Whoo! Yeah!!! Percy: This is awesome! Pinkie Pie: Woo-hooo!!! Applejack: Yee-haw!!! Blythe Baxter: Whoo-hoo! Pets: (yelling excitement) Rest of our heroes: (whooping in excitement too) (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo sing the reprise of "Hearts Strong as Horses" as they fly in the Tri-Crusader right beside Dusty) ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::And we're flying to win as we gallop to glory ::We can conquer any challenge we're in ::We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as horses ::Hearts strong as horses Dusty Crophopper: Last one back to Propwash, buys! Skipper Riley, Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes: Ha-ha! You're on! Dusty Crophopper: (whoops) film ends with the end credits while the songs "Nothing Can Stop Me Now", followed by "Fly", and "It's Gonna Be a Great Day" play Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending scenes